Cheesecake!
by Zashache
Summary: Harlow Homemade and Matt-gasm factory Madden Jeevas-Keehl bertanya kepada ibunya, mengapa dia diberi nama yang artinya “anjing kecil”. MelloxMatt-Madden la-la-laMpreg? shonen-ai


**Summary:** [Harlow Homemade and Matt-gasm factory] Madden Jeevas-Keehl bertanya kepada ibunya, mengapa dia diberi nama yang artinya "anjing kecil". [MelloxMatt-Madden] [la-la-laMpreg?] [shonen-ai]

©**DEATHNOTE **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Haha-ue!" Haha-ue!"

Gadis itu berteriak kecil mencari _ibu_nya, _ibu_nya yang sedang mengurus data-data dilaptop sambil mendengarkan mp3 lewat headphone itu tersentak kaget dan langsung mematikan rokok yang menggantung dibibirnya.

" 'sup, Madden?" Mail Jeevas bertanya kepada gadis kecil yang berdiri disampingnya, rambut merah yang diikat dua itu adalah refleksi dari Matt, sedangkan mata biru-gelap dan bulatnya adalah refleksi dari Mello. _classic._

"kenapa Haha-ue memberiku nama _anjing kecil_?" Madden Jeevas-Keehl, yang tingginya hanya se-kaki Matt dan Mello, memakai t-shirt hitam dan celana jeans. Bertanya kepada _haha-ue_nya, _ibu_nya, Matt.

"hm? _Anjing kecil?_ Ah.... iya....arti namamu ya....Madden,_Little Dog...._" Matt tertawa kecil melihat anak perempuannya mendadak mendatanginya dan bertanya hal yang aneh kepadanya. Matt lalu menepuk kepala Madden beberapa kali.

"kenapa aku disebut _anjing kecil,_haha-ue??" Madden kembali bertanya.

"uh, chichi-ue mu yang menemukan nama itu, hun." Matt berasa ingin tertawa kencang, anaknya begitu polos....

"ya lalu kenapa harus _anjing kecil_??" Madden Nampak tak puas dengan jawaban Haha-uenya.

"ha-ha.....kenapa kau begitu penasaran, hun?" Matt kemudian mengangkat Madden dan menaruhnya diatas pangkuannya.

"hanya penasaran, Haha-ue" ujar Madden sambil menarik kabel headphone yang berada ditelinga Matt.

"hmph...Mello sangat suka namamu, dia bilang itu refleksi dari diriku..." Matt mengecup kepala Madden dengan lembut, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang hangat digadis kecil itu.

"chichi-ue? Chichi-ue...kangen chichi-ue" Madden memegang penggung-tangan Matt yang melingkar padanya. Tangan _haha-ue_-nya lebih besar daripada dia.

"iya...aku juga kangen chichi-ue" ujar Matt. Ya, mereka berdua merindukan Mello yang sedang berada diluar kota untuk mencari informasi tentang kasus yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

Mello merasa sangat bersalah meninggalkan Matt dan Madden. namun apa daya, dia harus memperioritaskan kepentingan kasus-nya itu terlebih dahulu. Walaupun itu terkesan sangat egois.

"nah, pergilah bermain dengan console ps2-mu, hun" Matt lalu menurunkan Madden dari atas pangkuannya. Madden mengeluarkan perkataan mengeluh untuk sesaat sebelum dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan _haha-ue_-nya.

Tak lama kemudian, handphone Matt berbunyi. Dan dia langsung menerima telepon yang masuk dihandphone-nya itu.

"ya, Hallo?"

"Matt."

"ah. Mello _chichi-ue..."_

Matt tertawa kecil ketika mengetahui Mello yang meneleponnya. Dia baru saja berbicara mengenai Mello dengan Madden, dan sekarang orangnya menelepon.

"ada apa? Kau terdengar senang..."

"nah, Madden-_kita _baru saja menanyakan arti namanya barusan."

"Madden?"

"dia penasaran mengapa kita menamainya _anjing kecil._"

"fuh...dia akhirnya tahu juga arti dari namanya sendiri, pasti dia sangat lucu saat menanyakannya. Ha-ha-ha...."

"_well....._ kau menamainya karena cocok dengan _image-ku!_ _Anjing-peliharaan-Mihael-Keehl-yang-punya-anak-anjing_! Oh duh"

"ha-ha-ha-ha..... oh Matty..."

"ketawa aja terus..._chichi-ue_ bodoh"

"hm....kangen....merindukan dirimu...dan Madden juga, love"

"hmph...iya. kangen akan dirimu juga, love. Cepatlah pulang."

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** IT'S PLOTTLEEESSSSSSSSS.....XD

**Harlow G. Mallow:** NYAAAAAAHHH......

**MATTGASM:** pembaca setia...kalau mau _bakar-bakaran, _ke Harlow aja...saya cuman bertugas mengetik....ide-nya dari dia....semua dari DIA...tra-lalala-lalala....

**Harlow G. Mallow:** ha-ha-ha-ha! FEAR ME IF YOU CAN XD

**MATTGASM:** dasar maniak Shishi pair... oh, should I say... _**PALLETSHIPPING!!! GARYxASH!! ShigeruxSatoshi!!! **_SINTING!!! ITU ANIME BUAT ANAK-ANAK KOK MALAH ADA PAIR YAOI-NYA JUGHA?!! GILAK NGGAK TUH?! (_-ngedumel_-)

**Harlow G. Mallow:** Review will be appreciated! :D


End file.
